The present invention refers to a system for the pneumatic opening of the valves for discharging air present in balancing jackets.
Balancing jackets for scuba divers have the purpose of enabling stable positioning of the diver at the desired depth. This is obtained by regulating the air contained inside the bag. In fact, if the diver wants to remain stable at a certain depth, he discharges some of the air from the jacket by operating a discharge valve until the desired amount of fluid remains inside the bag. Generally this valve is located in the top part of the balancing jacket, and thus enables discharge of air only when the diver is in a vertical position with his head at a higher depth than his feet. This therefore constitutes a limitation; in fact, if the diver has his head higher than his legs, as for instance, in the case where he is carrying out speleology, the valve can no longer discharge the air because it is in the part of the balancing jacket that is at the greater depth, and consequently in the part where there is no air since the jacket is generally not completely inflated.
Furthermore, balancing jackets are known which are provided with two valves for discharging air, located at the top of the jacket. However, these valves must be operated individually, and this, in the case, for example, of fast ascent, is not always convenient.
Consequently, the main aim of the present invention is to provide a system of pneumatic opening of valves for discharging air which carries out opening of all the discharge valves of the jacket by operating a single control element.
In the specific case where the two discharge valves are both located in just one part of the balancing jacket, the advantage is obtained of a faster discharge of the air from the jacket.
Instead, in the case where the balancing jacket contains one (or more) discharge valves located in the top part and one or more discharge valves located in the bottom part, all connected to the air-discharge system, when the single discharge control is operated, which is generally a push-button, the user is sure that at least one valve will discharge, whatever his position may be. At the same time he must be also sure that through the valve or valves that cannot discharge air, water may not get in through them.
To overcome this problem, according to the invention the air-discharge valves are combined with one way valves, so that if any air is present, it goes out, whereas water cannot get inside in any case.